my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 12
A Merciless Man Lost and troubled, Miranda hadn’t thought much about the Sport Festival before. Last year she barely made it past the preliminares and then went on to lose. It didn’t bother her too much. Miranda’s strengths was in her work with high grades, only beat by Griselle. This year was different. The class had a different tone to it, everyone wanting to put in their all for this years Sport Festival as well as being a good senior to the first years. It bothered Miranda since even Griselle seemed to want to go far. Pushing her reading glasses up from the very bridge of her nose. It seems this year she would have to look for someone, but who was the question to ask. It wasn’t like Miranda didn’t know of any Pro-Heroes, her mass amount of magazines in her room said otherwise, the problem laid in ‘’who’’ would want to teach Miranda. Who would want to teach a runt in the litter of her class was the real question she was asking to herself. Miranda had started to enter her brainstorming mood, walking without a clear consciousness in mind. She had walked this path almost a thousand times towards her home so it wasn’t too much of a problem. Until she walked into someone. Books scattered from her hand and, as always, Miranda bursted into an apology while also giving the person a lecture. It was rather messy and constrictive through the sentences but that was just how Miranda spoke. “I am really sorry, but please help a woman in need,” she said as she fixed her glasses and started to pick up her work. Kiba looked down at the girl that had bumped into him. He staggered back, looking at the girl as she went to collect her work that had been spread all across the ground. Kiba had been picking up some things for the dojo, and this girl had decided to interrupt him. He cursed under his breath, setting his things aside, crouching down to assist her. He was able to skim some of her notes, basic school stuff. But he noticed one of the logos...the U.A. logo. He looked up at her, a gleam in his eyes. “A U.A. student? So you’re training to be a Hero? And isn’t your Sports Festival coming up?” he began, barraging her with questions. “So, where do you think you’ll place? Top 16? Top 8? Top 3?” Miranda started to shuffle her notes back into alphabetical order when the man spoke up. He was taller than Miranda - much like many people - and clearly knew the school well. She was just a walking teller of the school though with her U.A. pass in her pocket. For once she was fashioned in something other than her school uniform but the work she carried was from her school. Miranda shuffled a smile at the man. “Yes, I am from U.A. High trying to become a Pro-Hero, I am in Class 2-A, names’ Miranda also known as Celetriss” she extended her hand to shake the man’s own, balancing her work now that she had left her brainstorming. She would have to pick it up at a later date. “I am 2nd in my grades, for uh, the Quirk Appraisal I am 17th,” Miranda gave a rather timid smile. She was proud of this outcome but she knew that it wasn’t exactly something to be proud of. She had only gone up one spot from last year. He raised an eyebrow, obviously in shock. Fine, her grades were top-notch. But she couldn’t use her knowledge on the quadratic formula or whatever to take down heroes. Unless she could manage to bore them to death, and so far, Kiba didn’t doubt that she could. Getting 17th in Quirk appraisal was ridiculous, a failure in Kiba’s eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, grabbing his stuff and staring down at the blue-haired girl. He walked past her, snarling. “Follow me, shrimp.” he called out. “I don’t want the current you to be a Hero. Guess it’s my duty to make you a proper one.” A simple shook of her head was all it took for Miranda. “I am not one to follow strangers, sorry” and with that she thanked him for his help and went to walk on. Kiba cursed yet again, turning around sharply, easily catching up to Miranda. “Alright, shrimp. Either you follow me, or I break your wrists.” he said. “You may be thinking, there’s no way I’d do that. Trust me, I give very little shits about what happens to me. Plus, if you tell anyone how you got hurt, it wouldn’t take very long for me to find out where you live.” “Now, turn around and walk forwards. I’m going to make you into a proper hero.” First she was blackmailed and second her wrists were part of that blackmail. This man already knew how to upset a girl who only wanted to study. It didn’t take much for her to realise what little choice she had in the matter and only shook her head. ‘’He curses, he’s planning to break my wrists and he is so rude. What kind of man doesn’t tell you their name?’’ she thought before sighing. “It seems you have a deal… sir?” Kiba nodded in agreement, cracking his neck. “Let’s get a move on shrimp. Once we get there, we’ll start your first test, alright?” Naturally, Miranda halted and demanded a name off this person. It was clearly important if she was going to follow him any further. She gently rubbed her wrists, scared a little in case he started something. “It’s Kiba Megane. Research it, that’s what you’re into, right?” Kiba teased, adjusting his man bun. “But you’ll be calling me Sensei from now on. Now, stop delaying it, and get a move on!” “Yes Sensei,” she said holding onto her work like it was the last fibre of her being. This man was crazy in her eyes and the longer she delayed him, the more chances of him killing her it seemed. It seems Miranda signed herself up for a suicide quest. “Excellent.” Kiba responded, pushing her forwards slightly. Get a move on, we don’t have all day. ---- They got there eventually, the pair of them standing in front of a worn-down dojo. “Here we are.” Kiba said, as a plank of wood fell off from the top. “Don’t mind the hazards.” he continued saying, gesturing towards the door. “You ready? Actually don’t answer that.” He opened the door and brought her in. Despite it being a mess outside, it was clean on the inside. Top-notch gear, and splattered against the back wall were countless trophies. He set his keys on a nearby chair, closing the door behind them. “Put your stuff there, and go in the changerooms. There should be a Gi for you somewhere in there.” he said, walking into his office. Miranda hadn’t had much time to say much to Kiba. At this point she had learned to be quiet and go with it. If she was lucky he would help her out and she wouldn’t need to stay in his Dojo for long. Stumbling off and mumbling some rather odd insults, if they could be called that, Miranda looked around the changerooms. It was small and had a smell of oak from it. It seemed clean but this whole building seemed like a mess. If all ended up well with this man, maybe she could get some help with fixing this Dojo. She fumbled for some time before finding the Gi. It was small, something she didn’t expect from the brute of a man, but it clearly hadn’t been worn in a long time. Miranda was reluctant to wear it, it still smelled of sweat. With a deep breathe she let out another sigh and slipped off her clothing, feeling exposed. It took a lot of her to get changed and the clothes nearly fitted perfect. They were just a tiny bit big here and there but other than that, they were perfect. Stepping back out she looked at her Sensei and gave a rough smile. “Ta-da?” Kiba was in his own Gi. It was coal black in colour, mottled with crimson red. He looked at Miranda nodding. “I guessed that it would fit you, you two are around the same size.” he said, beginning to stretch. “You’re training to be a Hero. But with the way you are now, you won’t manage to be one.” “But,” Kiba began. “Enough time with me, and I’ll make you stronger.” he finished. He got into a fighting stance, placing both his arms behind him. “Alright, I’ll give you a handicap. I want to see what you got. Come, hit me.” “Hit you…” Miranda looked at the man. She could shock him maybe if she could get hold of an item. She went to pick up a bit of a wooden board that laid there, unused and most likely came from somewhere on the roof. Activating her quirk Miranda debated on what to add to it and decided just a simple, heavy wooden board with spikes would do. She ran up to him and went to hit him on his right-arm with everything she had. As she charged at him, Kiba smiled. Her inside was exposed. As soon as she was close enough, he stepped towards her inside. Her attack missed as a result of this, and gave Kiba ample opportunity to strike. He pivoted on his left foot, slamming his right foot into her forehead. It sent Miranda through the air, making her crash into the steel beam nearby. It was a massive blow to Miranda. She screamed in pain and her back felt like it was broken. Staring at Kiba in front of her, dizzy and her vision slightly blurred from the tears that sprung from her, she coughed. The pain was sickening. Just what did she sign up for? Her breath was shaky, her sides felt like they were falling in, her head felt like it was bleeding. One attack was all it took for Miranda to lose herself as her eyes shut and the pain was forgotten about. Kiba sighed, rubbing his foot. “I’m getting too old for this…” he murmured. He looked at Miranda, before sighing and retrieving a ice pack. He placed it on her head and pulled out a sandbag. He hung it, before dealing out some jabs and attacks. It’d be a while until Miranda woke up, so this was one way Kiba would be able to spend it. Stirring awake was something else. Miranda had never been knocked out in her life, so the dizziness, the pain, the confusion, was all new. It started off with confusion, where was she? It didn't last long enough. Attempting to get up slide an ice pack down her face before the sudden hit of dizziness and sickness hit her. The pain was the most comfortable thing about the whole experience. Miranda groaned and complained, her back demanded her not to move yet she did. It felt like a knife was slowly twisting in her back and with that the groaning and complaining turned into a straight out cry. With a shaky hand she reached for Kiba. "You... you can't just h-hit me like that," she stated with confidence but her voice wavers and hissed in between spilt of pain with the movement. Out of all the areas to hit her back was the worse. How could she make it school in such a sorry state like this? Maybe a wrist being broke would've been better than signing up for hell. Kiba rolled his eyes, hanging up another sandbag. The other ones had broke in the last hour, from all of Kiba's attacks. It was the afternoon now, the sun was at its peak. He looked towards Miranda, looking at her head. "I'm not allowed? It was self-defence. You came at me with a board!" he teased. He laughed at his own little joke before calming down. "You see, this is the problem. You want to be a Hero, but as of right now? You'll never be one. Your Quirk is best used in close combat, and I'll teach you how to be undefeatable in hand-to-hand combat. That way, you can actually protect people." he ranted on. "I'll teach you Cobra Kai." Now Miranda knew a lot about heroes but she had never heard of such a thing like this. Getting into a much more "comfortable" position, leaning onto a pillar and trying to sit up straight, she sighed. "What would be Cobra Kai," she didn't want to argue with Kiba, she wanted this over with. The pain and just the sound of Kiba. She hated them both more than anything before. "It's a martial art." Kiba responded. "Something I made, combining aspects of other martial arts into this one; a fluid combination." he continued. "It helped me win my tournaments; all 97 of them. Thing was, Cobra Kai was almost banned. The martial art is very, very brutal." He looked at her, and sat down, crossing his legs. "I know, you don't like me. I know you'd rather sit up in a corner and read." he began. "But Heroes can't just read. They need to be able to fight. And I'm going to teach you how to fight." The word choice brutal did not go down well with Miranda, espically with the extra adverbs. She shook her head, not listening to his reasoning. No matter how much she thought about it she couldn't see herself doing any sort of martial art. Looking at her arms and hands she laughed out loud. It was a manic laughter that lasted for an unsettling minute. The laughter slowly toned down into it was no longer laughter but sobs. "Megane-Senpai," her voice was low and rather quiet, "I am sorry to tell you that you picked the wrong person to help. I am weak, frail and useless. Built like a stick I am. Nothing like any hero that's for sure," she smiled softly before nodding. "I'll go get changed, I am sure you can help someone become a great hero, but not me. I cannot see myself doing anything but becoming a sidekick if I am lucky." "Shut up." Kiba retorted. "You remind me of someone, ya know? They were just like you when they were younger. Skinny, frail and all that. But unlike you, they were stupid. They were failing school." he began. "But then they met a man. That man taught the failure a few things, and soon that kid was a winner. They weren't the same, they were better." "And that's going to happen to you, Miranda." Kiba said. "I promise you, I will make you stronger. I will do my best to help you." Having no more words, Miranda simply nodded. Category:KontonMan